


Birds Of A Feather

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, a little angsty, klaine AU ish, special agent klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are special agents from separate companies, and both are unaware that the other is a special agent until they’re assigned a joint mission where they find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> blackbirdprince prompted: Kurt and Blaine are special agents from separate companies, and both are unaware that the other is a special agent until they’re assigned a joint mission where they find out. (Future!fic where they’re married, history is canon till end of season 5) (Original prompt much longer and to be posted when I'm done with the whole fic.)  
> Note: I’ve decided to post this by short chapters (don’t know how many there will be yet). This one mainly focuses on Kurt and is slightly angsty.

 

The second he flips the folder open, Kurt’s heart stops and his whole body freezes.

In retrospect, he should have figured out earlier. He could have figured it out, but maybe he was just blinded by love, not that he would have it any other way, but his ego was a tad bit bruised. He’s one of the top special agents out there and he didn’t even pick up the fact that his husband was a special agent too?

The bolded words ‘Blaine Anderson-Hummel’ were staring back at him, and next to it, his husband’s face. The same handsome face that he kissed goodbye right before he left for work a few hours ago.

Kurt was so caught up in his own world that he didn’t even register Isabelle talking until she snapped her fingers in front of him. He jolted up and cleared his throat as he closed the folder. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

“Are you alright, honey?” Isabelle asked, her voice laced with concern as she placed her hand on his, “you’re looking a little pale.”

“I-I’m fine. Just… fine. Now, the briefing?” Kurt slipped back into his professional self, lest he crumble into a billion pieces.

Isabelle smiled at him warmly before nodding, “as I mentioned, this is going to be a joint mission and we’ll be collaborating with the FBI.”

So Blaine’s working for the FBI. Great, that sure puts his heart at ease.

“The folder contains all the information about the mission and also agent you will be working with.” His boss continued, a sympathetic smile on her face, “but I have a feeling you already know all about him, don’t you?”

“I thought that I did…” Kurt mumbled.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off. Stay at home and let the whole thing register. We’ll start on this case tomorrow.” Isabelle placed her hand on his again, giving him an encouraging squeeze.

“I…” Kurt started before cutting himself off with a huge sigh, “okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I expect to see you and your hubby’s cute lil butts here in my office at 9am tomorrow.”

* * *

Kurt toed off his shoes as he stepped into his apartment, shutting the door with his hip. Glancing down at the shoe rack, he noted that Blaine wasn’t home yet. Of course he wasn’t, Kurt was home early today, and Blaine was probably still at the office-

But he wasn’t at the office. At least not the office at the talent scouting company that he always thought Blaine worked at.

When Isabelle recruited him to work, she told him that Vouge.com was just a mere cover story for their work as the CIA. Sure, he was hesitant at first, but the thought of being able to help his country in such a manner, to protect the people that he loved; he took the opportunity. Isabelle had given him small jobs to start off with, since he was still in NYADA, and Kurt learnt how to juggle work and study without a hitch. Upon graduation, she tasked him with greater and much riskier jobs, and as the years passed he slowly rose in the ranks. Now, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, alias Blackbird has become one of the most skilled agents in the industry.

It was difficult, hiding the secret from his family, friends and Blaine, especially when Blaine joined him in New York after he graduated, but he managed.

Sure, he felt guilty for lying, and sure, every time he was out on the field, he would worry if he would be able to get back to Blaine in one piece, but he always thought back to why he wanted to take this path, then steeled his resolve and made himself a promise “I will return back to Blaine.”

Injuries were sustained, it was a known fact about his job that he was bound to get hurt sooner or later. Every time Blaine would ask what happened, and many times Kurt wanted to just blurt the truth out but held back. He couldn’t be selfish, telling Blaine would be putting him in harm’s way, and…

_“Baby, what happened?” Blaine murmured, running his fingers gently over Kurt’s bandaged arm._

_I was careless and didn’t notice that the guy had a knife on him. The words were on the tip of his tongue, wanting to burst out._

_Kurt looked down at Blaine, whose eyes were still glued on his bandaged arm, caressing softly, almost as if Kurt would break if he touched too hard. He saw his husband’s eyes sparkle with unshed tears as he took his hand and placed it on his cheek, planting a feather light kiss on the palm of his hand._

_If he let the truth slip and told him, Blaine would probably never stop worrying. He couldn’t put him through that._

_So he lied. Just like he always did and ignored the stab of guilt that hurt a hundred times more than the wound on his arm._

_“Oh you know how clumsy I am, just an accident with the sewing machine.”_

There were also days where he had to go on longer missions, those that could last for about a week. He would tell Blaine that he had to help out at a fashion show somewhere as a cover, guilt gnawing at him insistently.

Thinking back, he should have been able to notice these things with Blaine too. How he would come back home with scratches and bruises sometimes and blame it on his clumsiness. Or how he sometimes had to go for ‘talent scouting’ trips without prior notice and be gone for a week or two.

Wait, if Blaine was working in June Dolloway’s talent scouting company then did that mean that June was Blaine’s boss in the way that Isabelle was his? That would mean that Blaine’s been working in the FBI for years.

Kurt let out a huge sigh and looked around the empty apartment as he padded over to the bedroom. He was going to have words with Blaine when he got home, but until then, a bubble bath and lazing in bed with a huge tub of Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Therapy ice cream sounded amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Blaine. Things should balance out in the next one. This chapter was a whole lot of fun to write. And I’m actually shaking a little, you’ll see why.

Blaine hums a merry tune as he walks down the pavement. He had to stop himself from skipping home because of how happy he was. He had requested to leave work early so that he could be back home before Kurt to surprise with a nice dinner.

June had given him one of her usual stares when he asked her for permission to leave early.

_She sat there silently for a while, and making Blaine squirm in his seat. For a well renowned special agent, you’d think that he would be able to hold his own in uncomfortable situations, but June Dolloway was a special kind of scary._

_Finally, she nodded, “alright, I guess you deserve a break too after your last mission went so well.”_

_Blaine preened under her praise, giving her a toothy smile, “Thank you, I’ll-”_

_“But before you go,” June interrupted, holding her hand up to cut him off, “you’ve got a new mission, and this time, it’ll be a collaboration with the CIA.”_

_She opened a drawer under her desk and pulled out a manila folder, “Here’s the information about the agent you’ll be working with.”_

_“Yes, ma'am.” Blaine took the folder from her and set it on his lap._

_“You’ll be meeting him and his boss at their office tomorrow at 9 in the morning. The address is stated inside.”June motioned to the folder before placing her hands on the table, “Blaine, you’re one of the best agents here, and that’s why we chose you for this task. Needless to say, I expect you to be at your best since you will be representing us.”_

_“Understood.”_

_“Alright then, get your ass out of my office.” She smirked at him as he grabbed the folder and raced out of his seat yelling out a “thank you!” before he closed the door._

And so here he was, carrying a shopping bag filled with ingredients and wine back home. He could just picture the look on Kurt’s face. He always makes the cutest surprised faces ever.

He thought back to the folder sitting in his bag and his smile dimmed for a moment. It wasn’t often that he brought documents from work back home, considering how he was hiding the fact that he was a special agent from his husband. Whenever he did, he would have to wait till late at night, after Kurt’s gone to bed before he took the documents out to read.

Once again, Blaine ignored the tug of guilt at his heart whenever he mentioned his secret.  _Maybe I’ll read through it before I prepare dinner. Got to remember to keep it before Kurt reaches home._

He spends a lot of time wondering what it would be like if he ever tells Kurt the truth. Would Kurt even speak to him again after he finds out? Would he be angry? Sad? Appalled? Betrayed? Or does he even dare to hope that Kurt would be… proud?

Proud of what he’s done, proud of what he’s doing?

Proud of him?

…

Blaine shakes off his thoughts and let out a deep sigh. There was no point thinking about it anyway, focus on each day as it comes.

Finally, he reaches the apartment and as he slots in his key, he wonders if he has enough time to bake some garlic bread to go with the fettucine alfredo he’s going to cook. Smiling to himself, Blaine walks in and shuts the door. He was so going to to win the husband of the year award. But as he goes to take off his shoes at the shoe rack, he notices that Kurt’s shoes were there too.

Was Kurt home? Blaine listens and hears the water running. Must be in the shower then. He let out a childish whine, Kurt being back home was totally throwing a wrench in his plans. Unless… Kurt wanted to surprise him by coming home early?

This time he doesn’t stop himself from skipping to the kitchen to put the ingredients he bought on the counter, a goofy grin on his face. He really had the best husband ever. And now he was faced with two options. He could stay in the kitchen and prepare dinner as planned and when Kurt came out they could cook together, or he could jump into the shower with Kurt and surprise him there.

It took him less than a second to decide and he rushes towards the bathroom. He was undoing his bowtie when he heard the water stop running and Blaine could feel himself physically deflate. Why was nothing going his way?

With a pout, he drags his feet back to the kitchen. Well at least he’ll still be able to surprise Kurt in the kitchen.

He’s halfway through unpacking the ingredients when the door to the bathroom opens and Kurt emerges, in his pyjama pants and old dalton sweater. His eyes were closed as he towelled his hair dry and walking into the direction of the kitchen. Blaine grinned cheekily as he quietly sneaked in front of Kurt and grabbed his torso, tickling him. Kurt let out a loud shriek and Blaine giggled, but what he didn’t expect was for Kurt to grab his arm and twist.

“Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Kurt it’s me! Holy- Mothafickle! Ouch!”

The grip on his arm loosed and Blaine sagged to the floor, “Blaine, oh my god, are you alright?”

Kurt crouched next to him and checked him over, “Why are you home? Oh god, I’m sorry! I thought that you were some intruder.”

“I wanted to surprise you, guess I did a good job.” Blaine groaned, stretching his arm and wincing as he shot Kurt a glare.

Kurt chuckled, “C’mon, let’s get off the floor.”

“Help me up.” Blaine pouted at him, making grabby hands at Kurt as he stood up.

Kurt smiled and held out a hand, pulling Blaine up and into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, rocking them back and forth.

“It’s okay, I’m fine. Where did you learn to do that though?” He asks, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder and hugging back. When he felt Kurt stiffen, he frowned and looked up to see his eyes closed. “Kurt?”

“I need to tell you something.”

He had said it so quietly that Blaine was sure that he would have missed it had he not been standing so close.

“Sure, sweetheart, what is it?” Blaine says back, petting at Kurt’s still damp hair.

Kurt took a shallow breath, and exhaled shakily, eyes still closed, “I know.”

“Know what?” He cocked his head to the side, confused.

Kurt took another breath, eyelids fluttering open as he looked at Blaine with deep blue eyes that always seemed to pierce into his soul and hold him still. “Blaine, I  _know_.”

And his world came screeching into a halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/119447126486/birds-of-a-feather-2


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Well this chapter is probably my favorite to write. Writing in Blaine’s pov made me really worked up too, and I hope that the emotions will get conveyed to you guys too hehe. Worked really hard on this one. Hope you all like it!

The deafening silence stretched across the room where they sat on opposite sides of the bed. Neither said a word, both deep in their own worlds.

Blaine vaguely remembers walking into their bedroom and hearing Kurt’s footsteps behind him as he did. But for how long they’ve been sitting there in the silence, he doesn't know. It could have been mere seconds? Minutes? Hours?

_“Blaine, I know.”_

Kurt’s words rang over and over and over in his mind.

He knows. Kurt  _knows_ his secret.

 _I’m sorry._  The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he was worried that if he even opened his mouth, he would hurl. The sense of dread churned in his stomach and made him feel sick just by sitting there.  _You must hate me for lying to you._

A hand settled on his and he flinched, “Blaine, breathe. You’re really pale, sweetie.”

The breath that he didn’t know he was holding was choked out and he held Kurt’s hand tightly, afraid that if he let go Kurt would disappear and never come back. He felt like he was drowning, gasping and struggling to reach the surface. Just sinking deeper into the dark abyss, wave after wave of fear and uncertainty crashing and enveloping him from within.

Warm hands cupped his cheeks, “Blaine, you’re scaring me. I need you to breathe with me, alright?” Kurt took one of his hands and placed it on his chest, “in... out. Deep breaths, do it slowly. In… and out.”

With his hand on Kurt’s chest, Blaine looked up at him, hoping that he could ground himself somehow as he mimicked Kurt’s breathing. They kept their eyes on each other, breathing in unison until Blaine felt the panic from before get replaced with absolute exhaustion. His body felt like it was made out of lead and with a deep breath out, he sagged forward. But strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close before he could fall onto the mattress.

“Kurt…”  _Please don’t leave me._

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. ” Kurt’s voice reverberated from where Blaine’s head was resting on his chest and he released a shuddery breath, closing his eyes and willing himself not to cry.

Rubbing circles on Blaine’s back, Kurt hummed a familiar tune, peppering kisses over Blaine’s hair, not caring that it was still gelled down, and despite how worn out Blaine felt, he managed to break into a small smile.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly..._

“How did you find out?” Blaine murmured half way through the song, much more calm than before.

Kurt’s breath hitched and the hand stroking his back stopped for a moment before resuming. “You haven’t read your file, have you?”

“What file?” Blaine asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

Kurt was silent for a while before he shuffled out from under Blaine, who made a noise of displeasure.

“Shh, I’ll be right back, okay honey? I just have to go get something.” Kurt hushed him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He rushed out of bed and back into the living room, where Blaine heard the faint click of something unfastening, some rustling and finally the sound of footsteps.

Kurt climbed back onto the bed and immediately gathered Blaine into his arms again who went contently. He handed the folder to Blaine wordlessly.

“You found my work file?” Blaine asked, taking it from him and glancing at the label, it was the mission he was just assigned. “How long have you known?”

Kurt shook his head and motioned towards the folder, breaking out into a nervous smile, “this should explain it all.”

Frowning, Blaine flipped the folder open and stared; because it was his husband’s face looking right back at him. “You’re…”

“Yes.” Kurt sighed. He tightening his arms around Blaine’s waist hoping that even with that small action he could bring some comfort to Blaine. He was still, stunned into silence, eyes glued to the photo and the name printed beside it: Kurt Anderson-Hummel.

“You’re the other agent I’m going to work with. You’re an agent.”

“I am.” Kurt fell back on the mattress and hides his face in a pillow. He feels Blaine roll him over onto his back and then lie next to him. They huddled closer, not wanting any space separating the both of them.

“I feel like I should be yelling. Or laughing, I’m not sure.” Blaine hides his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck, placing a tiny kiss there instinctively.

Kurt let out a sympathetic noise that sounded like a sounded like a strangled laugh. “That’s how I felt when got my own folder.”

“So much for top special agents, huh? Can’t even tell that the other is one.”

“Well I’d like the think that we’re just so good at our jobs and hiding secrets.”

“Are you hiding anything else from me, my dear husband?” Blaine set his chin on Kurt’s chest and arched an eyebrow, giving him a pointed stare.

“I know that you’re planning my surprise 30th birthday party.” Kurt feigned a casual tone and shrugged. Blaine gawked at him before smacking his arm.

“How did you know?! That’s supposed to be a surprise!”

“The bakery you went to called and asked for you. You were in the shower so I asked them to leave a message. A three tiered cheesecake, huh? I didn’t even know that such a thing existed.” He laughed when Blaine rolled away to the other side of the bed and laid there moping.

“Blaine?” Kurt crawled over to him, accidentally crawling over the folder but he just shifted it away. They could look at it later.  _Together_. “B? My love?”

When Blaine still didn’t respond Kurt took matters into his own hands and flopped down on top of Blaine, making him startle.

“Kurt, you’re heavy!” He wiggled under Kurt’s weight and whined when his husband didn’t get off. “I can’t breathe.”

“You’re finally talking.” He hummed, not moving from his spot, “you’re so comfy, Blaine.”

“I’m going to be worried if this is your tactic to make your targets talk.” Blaine snorted and Kurt let out a scandalous gasp.

“Ew, that’s gross.”

“You started it.

“Pray tell, how did I start this?”

“I don’t know, you just did.” Blaine flipped himself over as Kurt lifts himself up to straddle his waist, “now kiss me, my special agent husband.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but leaned down anyway, meeting Blaine midway in a heated kiss. He exhaled against his lips, grabbing Blaine’s hands and pinning them above him on the bed, making Blaine gasp and melt further into the mattress. The tension from before faded away as the familiar prickle of arousal bloomed in his tummy, just slightly above where Kurt was settling most of his weight on his waist.

He broke the kiss with a gasp, mewling when Kurt’s kiss slicked lips moved down his neck and mouthed at the sensitive flesh there.

“We-oh, Kurt, we’ve got to read over the assignment,” Blaine panted, choking off with a moan when Kurt gave a particularly hard suck. He could practically feel his brain dribbling out of his ears with every small action that his husband was doing to him. What did they have to do again?

But their moment was ruined when Blaine heard Kurt’s stomach grumble amidst their sighs and moans. He paused his fingers that were trailing down the back of Kurt’s pants to grip Kurt’s ass, making Kurt whine and push back against his hands. “You’re hungry.”

“Blaine,” Kurt whined, drawing his name out, “don’t stop, dinner can wait.”

“No.” He laughed and pushed a pouting Kurt off him, then getting up and dragging him up with him. “We’ve got a mission tomorrow. A joint one. I can’t have my husband at only half his best. It’s my first day seeing you in action. I feel like I should be bringing a camera and taking pictures for our scrapbook.”

“Well the jeans that I usually wear are pretty tight.” Kurt shrugged as they walked into the kitchen, earning a groan from Blaine.

“Tease.”

“You love it.”

“So, before I was so rudely interrupted by the fact that my husband is also a secret agent, I wanted to make fettuccine alfredo for dinner. And now, you’re going to help me.” He tied an apron around Kurt and pecked his cheek with a kiss.

“Are you this bossy when you’re out there on the field?” Kurt laughed, helping Blaine tie his own apron.

“Nightbird usually works alone.” He shrugs and then perks up, “which reminds me; what’s your codename?”

Kurt took a second to just gaze lovingly at his husband, wondering how it was possible to fall even deeper in love with him with every moment spent with him. Even at times when the were apart, they were still in sync and in tune with the other.

“Well then I guess Nightbird’s days of being a loner are over.” Kurt threw his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, then he pulled away, stared deep into his eyes and whispered “because he’s going to fly with Blackbird now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/119114113236/birds-of-a-feather-1


End file.
